Warrior's Love
by Raskov
Summary: An unfortuante accident sends gohan to another world. Can he find someone to help him with his demons and protect the people he loves when a old threat comes?
1. Accident

**I do not own DBZ or ATLA. Enjoy**

**Accident**

Gohan was now 15 years old. He was taller and more muscular. He was still the same person, but something else had manifested deep within his mind. It wasn't very strong so he ignored it hoping that it would go away. Also he felt there was something missing in his life, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was trying to read one of his textbooks in his room. Knowing that he could no longer focus on the text book, he marked the page and put away the textbook. While his mom wanted him to become a scholar, he didn't feel it was right for him. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud he missed fighting. He always felt the need to fight like his father due to his saiyan blood. He would spar to satisfy his craving for battle, but lately it seemed that it wasn't enough. It didn't give him nearly the adrenaline rush he felt when it was a battle to the death. His mind and body craved that adrenaline rush.

Goten entered his room and said "Hey Gohan can we do another fighting lesson?"

"Sure thing Goten let me change real quick." Gohan said with a smile.

His little brother zoomed out of the room with the promise of a fight lesson. Gohan smiled and shook his head at his brother's excitement. He quickly put on gi that was similar to his father's except his had no markings on it. He left his room and went outside to find his brother sitting there waiting for him.

"Come on Goten," Gohan said while powering up to fly. Gotten quickly grabbed onto his brother since he had not learned to fly yet. Gohan took off with his brother on his back. He looked as they passed over the forest. He saw a clearing and landed there. Goten jumped off his brother's back.

"So what are we doing today Gohan?" asked an excited Goten.

"Well how about I teach you the Kamehameha?"

"Really?" said Goten bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yeah "

For about two hours, Gohan taught his brother the Ki attack. By the end, Goten was able to do a small version of it. It was powerful enough to do some damage to an enemy. As they were about to leave, Goten spoke to his brother "Hey can we spar before we leave?"

"Sure"

They both went in fighting stances. Goten made the first move and tried to punch his brother. Gohan blocked it and threw a light kick at Goten. It contacted and sent Goten onto the ground. He quickly recovered and threw a series of punch and kick combos at Gohan. Some of them connected. Gohan quickly retaliated with a light punch which sent Goten into the ground. Goten got up and thought of a way to beat his brother. He put his hands together and started gathering energy. "Kame-hame-ha!" screamed Goten. Before Gohan could react, the blast hit him. It sent him flying. He contacted the ground three hundred feet away. He recovered and got to his feet. He felt anger and embarrassment flow through him. He felt himself lose control. Next thing he knew he was in his Super Saiyan form and he delivered a powerful blow to Goten. He saw his brother go flying and crash land. He quickly went to his brother and found him crying.

"Go-gohan….I'm….sor-rry….I…..didn't…..mean…..to….u se….the…..blast." Goten said between sobs.

Gohan powered down and hugged his brother. "Goten you shouldn't be apologizing. You did nothing wrong. I am sorry I hit you so hard. I don't know why I did that."

Gohan pulled out a Senzu Bean. He gave it to Goten who ate it. Goten's bruises cleared up immediately. Goten stopped crying, but he still looked sad. "Goten how about I give you flying lessons tomorrow?" said Gohan trying to cheer up his brother. His frown was replaced with a smile instantaneously. Gotten started running around with excitement at the thought of flying. Gohan smirked at the change in his brother's mood. He grabbed him and flew them home.

Upon reaching the house, he let his brother go as he made his way to his room. When he entered his room, he turned around and locked his door. Sighing he began to pace in his room. He just thought of what just happened. He lost control and because of that he hurt his brother. This scared him badly. What if he loses control and accidently kills someone he cares about? Gohan shuddered at the thought. It was not something he did not even want to think about. He can't lose anyone else especially if he was the one to kill them. _I need someone to talk to. Piccolo maybe? _However, Piccolo did not know enough about saiyans to help him._ That leaves only one person, Vegeta. _He knew Vegeta could help him, but Gohan still did not want to deal with the arrogant prince. However, since he was the only person who could help him he had no choice.

Gohan walked down to the kitchen and told his mother he needed to talk to Vegeta. Before she could answer or hit him with her trusty frying pan, he went outside. He took off and flew to Capsule Corporation knowing that Vegeta was probably there training. It took some time, but he saw the Capsule Corporation Building. He landed in front of the building and saw Bulma inside.

He went inside and said, "Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta? I need to talk to him."

"Oh hey Gohan. He is inside the new gravity room I built after he wrecked the last one. However, I would wait until he comes outside he isn't in a good mood right now."

"When is he ever in a good mood?" said Gohan laughing. Bulma laughed too.

"Touché, but he is in a very bad mood. Come with me, you can help finish my new machine while you wait."

"Ok." Gohan followed Bulma as she walked to her lab. "So what is this new machine you are working on?"

"Well while we were on Namek, I found blueprints for a teleportation device that Frieza's goons were working inside one of the spaceships. I have been working on it ever since. It's been tough, but the machine should be done today."

"Wow that's incredible Bulma!" said Gohan in awe. Bulma smiled at the statement.

"Well at least someone finds it impressive. Thanks Gohan."

They entered her lab. Gohan saw Trunks sitting in a chair. "Hey Trunks!"

"….," Trunks mumbled something inaudibly.

"Don't mind him Gohan. He is just mad that he has to stay in the lab because he got grounded."

Gohan felt sorry for Trunks. He noticed Trunks was trying to make Ki balls while his mother wasn't looking. Gohan grinned at his behavior and opted to not say anything. "The machine is over here Gohan," said Bulma across from the lab. He walked over and saw the machine. It looked very impressive and complicated. "Gohan see the panel inside? Could you connect the wires inside it they supply the power to the machine. After that, it's done with hardware, but I still need to fix some of the software." Bulma went over to a computer to check code.

Gohan went inside the machine and connected all the wires together. Satisfied with his work, he explored the small space of the machine marveling at its design. Back in the corner, Trunks made a decent size Ki ball, but unfortunately his mother saw it and screamed "Trunks what are you doing!" Surprised at the sudden shout, Trunks let go of the Ki ball which smashed into the control panel of the teleportation machine. The machine began to malfunction with Gohan still inside. Before Gohan realized what happened, the machine emitted a blinding light. Bulma and Trunks shielded their eyes from the light. When it finally died down, they saw the machine with no Gohan inside.


	2. Reactions and Protection

KaosMoshpit: Thanks I hope this chapter is better.

I do not own DBZ or ATLA.

**Reactions and Protection**

Bulma and Trunks stared at the pod in disbelief. After recovering from the shock, Bulma felt worry and afraid of what happened to Gohan. She did not want to tell Chi-Chi her machine might have killed her oldest son. She ran to a computer and started frantically typing to see what happened to Gohan. She silently prayed that Gohan was alright. She knew Chi-Chi lost her husband and she could not bear to lose Gohan.

Trunks was overwhelmed with guilt. He might of killed his best friend's brother and he was afraid that Goten would not forgive him. He was also afraid of what his parents would do to him especially his father. He hoped his father would not find out soon. He heard the door open to the lab and saw none other than his father coming through the day. Apparently, the universe did not like Trunks.

"Woman! What are you doing?" asked Vegeta.

"Gohan is missing" stated a frantic Bulma not looking from the screen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vegeta with confusion on his face.

"He was in the teleportation device when your son released a ki blast and destroyed the control panel. The machine went haywire and I am trying to find out what happened to him right now!" said Bulma who looked close to tears.

"TRUNKS YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Vegeta while turning to face him.

Trunks saw that his father looked pissed. He gulped and his face became contorted with fear. He froze as his father came up and hit him on the head hard. He was about to hit him again when Bulma whispered with sadness "Oh no."

Vegeta turned around and said "What?"

"The machine sent Gohan somewhere, but the data was destroyed from the blast. He could be anywhere."

Piccolo was at Dende's Lookout training. He was about to do another ki blast when he felt something was not right. He quickly checked his friend's ki levels. He realized Gohan's ki level was not there. Piccolo started panicking fearing the worst. He left the lookout and raced to see what happened to Gohan. He already lost Goku. He was not about to lose Gohan, the closet person he had to a son. _Hold on Gohan, I am coming._

Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma stared at each other not knowing what to do. They heard someone coming down the hall. The lab door was blown off its hinges revealing a very angry Piccolo. "What happened to Gohan? The last time I Checked his Ki was here and now it's nowhere" Growled Piccolo.

"We don't know this machine transported him somewhere, but we have no idea where," replied Bulma who looked on the verge of tears.

"Find him!" yelled Piccolo with anger burning in his eyes.

"Knock it off Piccolo we already tried" said an angry and annoyed Vegeta.

"We could use the Dragon Balls," said Trunks in a barely audible voice and on the verge of tears.

"We could of, had we not used them on reviving Yamcha!" retorted piccolo in a pissed off voice.

Trunks flinched at Piccolo's tone of voice. He scooted behind his father. Vegeta noticed the action and decided to deflect Piccolo away from Trunks.

"Hey we just need to wait four months before the come active again. Besides the brat can take care of himself. He killed cell himself," stated Vegeta.

Piccolo froze and let Vegeta's words sink in. _He is right. Gohan is more than capable to take care of himself._

"Of course, I am sorry for the outburst. I guess we will wait until the Dragon Balls become active again assuming we don't find Gohan before then."

Piccolo left the lab and flew to Dende's Lookout.

"I'll go call Chi-Chi" Bulma walked out of the room. A minute passed before Bulma came back in. "I think she fainted."

Slowly, he opened his eyes only to find light blinding him. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw he was in an unfamiliar forest. _Where am I? The last thing I remember is being in Bulma's machine and a flash of light. When the flash occurred, I felt pain like I was being ripped apart. Now I woke up in this forest. _As Gohan stood up, he felt nauseous and his legs almost gave way. He grabbed a tree to steady himself. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he felt ok to walk.

Gohan explored the forest although he was still in a state of confusion. _Well there is nothing special here, but it is definitely not the forest near my house._ He walked around to see there was any kind of civilization near. After 20 minutes, he could not even find a way out of the forest. _I'll never find my way out. Wait…..I could try to sense ki. _Gohan faceplamed for not remembering it in the first place. He did a quick scan. _There are multiple weak ki signatures not far away. However, none of my friends are here that is for sure. _He tried to fly, but he couldn't get off the ground. He folded his arms and scratched his head thinking. _Something is wrong with my ki. The machine must have done this to me. Hopefully, this will wear off soon._ Gohan unfolded his arms and while he was still scratching his head. _Wait my hands were folded what was scratching my head? _He grabbed what was scratching his head only to yelp in pain. He let his grip slacken on the item. He held it up to look at it and realized….it was his tail. _It grew back….well at least the moon is still destroyed. _He made his tail wrap around his waist underneath his clothes so no one would notice it.

He started walking towards the ki signatures. After an hour, he came up to a village. By now it was dusk. Gohan looked and saw that the village was average sized, but he could make out what looked like a giant tent past the village. Gohan decided to find whoever was in charge of the village. He was barely into the village before he saw a six people in a circle staring at something in the middle of them. The men wore dark green robes with hats that had a yellow diamond on the front of them. He saw that they were staring at a girl wearing a pink and red robe. Her brown hair was in a long braid. She looked around Gohan's age. Her face had a serious expression on it, and she was in a fighting stance.

Gohan saw that the men started closing in on her. He immediately decided he would help her. He quickly sprinted and took out one of them with pouch that sent the man flying. The other men were stunned for a second before they changed their target to him. One of them bended a boulder at him. Gohan stared in confusion as he did this. Before the boulder could make contact, Gohan snapped out of his stupor and shattered the boulder with a punch. He ran up to his attacker and sent his knee into the man's stomach. The attacker doubled over in pain. Gohan turned around and saw another one pull out a hammer. The man ran up to Gohan and swung his hammer at him. Gohan quickly caught the hammer and ripped it from its master's grip. He slammed the hammer against its owner's body sending the man flying. Gohan turned around looking for the other men. He saw that two of them were already down. He noticed that the girl was taking on the last one. The attacker sent a boulder at the girl to which she flipped over it and ran up to the man. She began to deliver a series of jabs to the man. Gohan doubted it wouldn't do much to the man, but to his surprise the man collapsed to the ground.

Gohan and the girl eyes locked as they looked at each other. Onyx eyes looked back at brown eyes. The staring contest continued for a minute. Then they heard the sound of footsteps which broke the eye contact to see guards in red armor appear before them. "Stay there you are under arrest for treason and assault against a fire nation noble." Said one of the guards while pointing at Gohan.

"No, he helped me take out these earth kingdom soldiers. He has done me no harm" stated the girl.

The guard stared at her. "Alright, he is off the hook. Come one lets haul these guys to prison." The guard said with a sigh. They picked up the soldiers and left the two teens there.

The girl turned around to face Gohan. She quickly went to up to him while changing her expression from seriousness to one of complete happiness. Her smile was almost as big as Goku's. For some reason, he was paralyzed as she came up to him. She stopped in front of Gohan. "Hello my name is Ty Lee," she said with her smile.

Gohan snapped out of his stupor and replied "oh my name is Gohan."

"It's nice to meet you Gohan. Where do you come from?" She said sweetly.

"Oh uh…." Gohan tried to think of somewhere, but he was drawing a blank.

"Oh it's alright if you don't want to talk about it." Ty Lee said in a small voice afraid that she upset her new friend.

Gohan noticed it and smiled trying to cheer her up. "No it's alright. I lived in the mountains with my family for all my life."

"Oh well we are pretty far away from the mountains. Did you run away or traveling?" She asked in an innocent tone.

Gohan quickly thought about a story. "I am traveling. Something happened unexpectedly so I can't go home right now." Technically it was the truth just leaving certain bits of information.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that." She said with a frown on her face pitying him. "So do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Errr….no."

"Oh ok. Well my performance is starting soon want to come and see?" Ty Lee asked with a hopeful face. She already formulated a plan to help him if he came.

Gohan grinned. "I would love too."

Ty Lee squealed and grabbed Gohan. She started to run towards the giant tent Gohan had seen earlier with Gohan in tow. They arrived there within minutes. There were performers outside the tent warming up and others were preparing for the audience tonight. A man with an impressive red robe seemed to be the ring master since he was giving orders to people. He was old with gray hair. His face was wrinkled but had a serious expression on it. He seemed to be a man you wouldn't want to cross. Ty Lee let go of Gohan and cart wheeled to the man. She talked to the ring master for a couple of minutes. Then she beckoned for Gohan to come. Gohan came up and stopped in front of them.

"Ty Lee told me what happened and I am grateful that you saved her. She is my best performer. She also told me of your circumstance and has asked me to hire you on as a bodyguard for her. Since all the recent attacks, I am inclined to do so if you would want to." The ring master said with a serious face.

"Uh sure." Gohan said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well that is settled. You are to be with Ty Lee where ever she goes got that? Also, if something bad happens to her I will have your head." The ring master said with fire blazing in his eyes.

"Of course sir," said Gohan trembling.

With that the ring master left them. Ty Lee squealed as the ring master got out of earshot and hugged Gohan. "We get to hang out with each other all day," Ty Lee squealed with the biggest smile Gohan had ever seen.

"Thanks for helping me out Ty Lee. By the way, you are really happy just to hang out with me?" said Gohan with confusion.

"It's the least I could do for helping me, and yes I am that happy I don't get to hang out with people my age." She said with sadness at the last statement. "But now I get to hang out with you" she said with a smile.

"Come on I need to get ready for my performance." Ty Lee grabbed Gohan and let him into the giant tent to practice.

I hope you guys like it. I hope none of the characters were ooc.

Until next time.


End file.
